Una historia mas
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: bien es una historia diferente donde se puede leer de diversas perspectivas y donde encontraran varias sorpresas es fantacioso o lo sera n.nu y mami segunda Ludra la historia va para ti te la dedico
1. Ella

hola bien esta sera una historia un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro espero no les moleste y que em den su opinion y ya que Sasuke ayer estaba molestando le dedico el capitulo a el mas el contenido va por otros lados n.nu

* * *

Una historia mas... 

Hoy quiero contar una historia... Al pasar los años todo se iba trastornando hubo un momento en su vida en el que decidió ya n debía continuar mas su extrema obstinación la llevo a comprender que no quedaría igual el tiempo pasaba cada ves se veía mas prisionera conforme los días los meses y los años fueron transcurriendo las usuales sonrisas comenzaron a escasear el deseo de algo que no esta comenzó a surgir y ese pequeño lazo confirmo su esperanza hacia un avance seguro pasaban los días la gente se iba acumulando a su alrededor creía que todo estaría bien que siempre se tiene algo pero a cambio pagas con algo extra y esto lo aprendió muy bien entrego su afecto su cariño y confianza sin restricción su buen humor sus sonrisas y lo poco que tenia trato de ser lo que le pedían y cumplir las metas de aquellos a los que la vida le debía pero nada bastaba siempre era insuficiente siempre era menos nunca era lo que debía nunca cubría las expectativas comenzó a centrarse aun mas cada vez mas seria su expresión durante medio día dedicaba a sus estudios y se proponía ser la mejor durante medio día escuchaba burlas y palabras que herían su orgullo y la hicieron cambiar durante muchos días ella salía del salón a respirar y permitir que las lagrimas siguieran su cause desde aquel momento pretendió ser la mejor para cumplir antes sus padres a los cuales les dijo todo estaba bien que no le pasaba nada a los cuales les escondió lo que sentía y su técnica para ocultar sus sentimiento tras la preciosa e impermeable apariencia de nada. Nada de dolor, nada de alegría, nada de nada que se fue perfeccionando al grado tal que comenzó a engañarse que sonreía para ver como los demás veían frustrados por su fallido intento y que lloraba por dentro tal desplante comenzó a tener coraje comenzó a gritar respeto comenzó un nuevo cambio y todo parecía estar bien era increíble como quien mas dolor y malos ratos le dio resulto ser alguien tan maravilloso y de gran confianza como los días eran menos pesados y como sonreía ahora si por verdadera felicidad era especial su lucha no fue en balde transcurría el tiempo un año mas a la mitad de este conocer a alguien que llamara su atención tan fuerte como un imán atrae a un metal así se fijo por primera ves en alguien y todo comenzaba ahora el era su amigo ahora con el compartía ahora todo cambiaba y no dolía tanto el y ano ser tan importante conoció mas personas vivió mas momento todo era perfecto era cierto habían castigos pero no se ella pasa del todo mal siempre había algo que l hacia sentir bien si no era un juego un prospecto algo nuevo que idear para dar paso a la fantasía a los dibujos a lo irreal a soñar tener amigos como aquellos era lo mejor mas el que no importase que su unica amiga no estuviera pues tenia la certeza de que sus demás amigos estarían con ella el año paso increíble sus esfuerzos daban frutos cada ves era mejor termina un año mas para comenzar otro donde todo cambio mas gente mas amigos y los dichosos grupos se comenzaba a sentir sola iba con unos y con otros fingía interés por algún niño que llamara su atención era divertido y por lo menos así podía encajar en un mundo diferente solo era por eso y saber que la soledad no era mala bien las cosas comenzaron a tornar turbias se esforzaba mas pero comienzo a creer que ese esfuerzo y ano era por ella no era por su deseo sino por lo que otros deseaban tenia que acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas y en el hogar a otras se encerró en un mundo de fantasías donde ya no importaban los gritos donde no interesaba nada solo ese pequeño universo que ella creaba tu podía ver su vida y tacharla de perfecta no todas las personas pueden ir a una buena escuela aprender otro idioma pasear en auto tener ambos padres una ves cada dos años pasar dos meses fuera del país te compraban ropa te ayudaban tenias la tecnología vivías con ella una televisión el teléfono amigos a quienes llamar un buen promedio tareas que te entretenían par no caer en monotonía ciertos lujos unas cuantas excursiones concursos ser diferente y sentirte querida por ello pero para ella no era así tiempo pasaba y pronto todo eso se volvió en su vida la fachada buena la tecnología fue su vida su encierro y su amiga todo tornaba gris mas cambios y ahora soportar hipocresías ser el blanco de las miradas, miradas que te analizaban y nadie pretendía nada solo analizarte y el primer error ser como era participativa ayudar a todos aquí esto era malo todo tenia lo bueno y lo malo y cada ves el semblante triste se forjaba con mas fuerza comenzaba a enterrarse en ella y ella se encerraba en su mundo para no ser mas herida por que para ella las cosas mas dolorosas eran las mas sencillas por que sus sentimientos eran tan frágiles que muchas veces lloro que muchas veces en casa fue criticada hasta aprender a llorar en silencio y pasar desapercibida a encerrarse en mil cosas para no dejar a nadie ver lo que realmente había conocer cada vez mas cosas para poderse distraer una ves estaba como de costumbre sola tal ves ese ha sido el fallo se acostumbro a la soledad que ahora el permitía a ella estudiar la verdad de las palabras se sentía inútil tonta fea todo lo malo que hubiese podido existir ella lo tenia estaba con unas personas para llenar el vacío aunque bien sabia que a ella no le agradaban siempre fue diferente siempre llamo la atención y ella nunca se entero conocer a una nueva amiga quien lo fue todo quien la hacia sentir bien después una nueva etapa y nuevos lo que quería decir mas amigos todo parecía un engaño a veces feliz otras triste y enamorarse de algo inexistente de solo creado por la imaginación de alguna persona ociosa o que deseaba ganarse al vida con ese tipo de cosas los años pasaban y su único deseo de sus únicos deseos era de que ella podía estar con el que solo era suyo de nadie mas que descubría todo lo que había detrás de esa expresión que ella bien conocía y para no ser aun mas recriminada pro la realidad recordar a un viejo amigo a un viejo amor y comenzar así con lo que ella decidió llamar dos obsesiones mas que a decir verdad a mi no me parecen así el curso de los años pasaba y al terminar cuando ya no vería mas a aquellos que la hicieron sufrir con desplantes hipocresías y demás terminaban por decir que ella era genial siempre le crearon una imagen diferente pero lo mas increíble era saber que todos sabían de ella de su existencia que envidiaban su cuerpo que siempre imaginaron diferente pues escondida tras aquellos ropajes se escondía ella la de la iniciativa ella la de los sueños ella a la que no le importaba nada mas que ser lo que era pero tras el cursar todo esto y fingir y crear un escudo comenzó a olvidar quien era un año mas un año donde vio mas sueños y posibilidades mas motivos todo pintaba excelente pero como siempre es todo excelente o todo maldito así era todo para ella blanco o negro aun así era dolor y una ligera esperanza conoció a su sueño y puedo decir que su sueño que la ficción de aquella vez cada ves es mas tangible cada ves es mas real y sueña el momento en que la pueda palpar y tener en totalidad por que paso de ser sueño a realidad lejana pero realidad si durante cuatro años soñó e ideo un amor que no existía ahora que existe no deja de soñar con tenerlo cerca su corazón latiendo a la par del otro junto al otro ambos juntos un abrazo un beso por que ella solo se enamoro dos veces por que aunque siempre que este mal diga que se enamora de inexistentes tiene aun la esperanza de algo latente por que cree en ti y sueña contigo por que te ama por que no puede vivir sin ti puesto que has sido una de las tres razones por las cuales sigue en pie y ahora vive por ti y este es el momento en que ella no sabe quien es y que lo poco que recuerda de si y lo que sabe de ella los muestra ante ti te regala todo, todo lo que es de ella todo lo que el importa todo lo de valor donde se esfuerza por ser lo mejor para ti y prometió que cuando quisiera reír lo haría cuando quisiera gritar lo haría cuando deseara llorar golpear donde realmente hiciera lo que quería pro que siendo libre descubres quien eres porque si no te interesa lo que dicen los demás haces lo que tu crees correcto por que es ahí donde eres tu pero entendió una cosa mas su jaula de cristal la comenzaba a herir y sofocar esa jaula que entre ella y sus progenitores le ayudaron a forjar con la idea de no poder huir de encubrir el dolor y enfrentar solo unas cosas otras no y ahora que el encierro es tan cruel sentir que es hora ya de encontrar la llave y teniendo tu la llave de su corazón puedes librarla de todos los miedos que tiene y protegerla por que ella teme del mundo aunque se supo defender aunque todo sea como sea necesita de ti si la liberas por que tu desde hace mucho eres su mundo el que creo desde la primera ves que sintió un dolor tan fuerte donde descubrió su orgullo y decisión...

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews me gustaria saber sus comentarios y lo que opinan de esto n.n les prometo que terminare todas mis historias XD je lo se nada que ver pero auna si diganme que opinan 


	2. El

Veamos un panorama mas. Una vista que pocos tienen la dicha de ver, que es? lo que el siente, y le agobia. Como la crueldad del mundo, afecta a todos por igual. Niños, adultos, viejos, jóvenes, fuertes, débiles, buenos y malos. A todos nos da nuestra propia condena diaria, nuestro propio motivo para seguir, y cambiar la condena, por un paraíso ambivalente. Un arma de dos filos.

El se encuentra ahí. Perdido en un mundo, donde las apariencias, parecen ser lo único que cuentan. Tras un pasado que prefiere olvidar, un presente que le abruma; que disfruta, que sueña, que desea, que quiere cambiar, que lo frustra, que le enseña, que le eriza la piel.

Un mundo extraño donde todo es una aparador, donde es difícil encontrar el fondo, donde tienes lo uno, y careces del otro; donde es un sueño imposible, encontrar una muñeca con alma. Por que el es así, por que no le importa lo que la mayoría diga. Lo que quiera de el, por que a el, solo le importa, que habiendo encontrado a las personas; le sepan valorar, lo sepan entender, y que no lo tachen de lo que los maniquíes dicen de el...

Pero como todos saben, en el mundo se desean muchas cosas; y no todas ellas se pueden tener, y si te quedas ahí, sin hacer nada o demostrar lo contrario. Te terminara por consumir. A cambio, su vida le entrego unos excelentes amigos, que le quieren; pero a ellos no les es tan fácil saber que siente; sin embargo hay alguien que si lo sabe, o trata de saberlo. Y como en todas las historias existe una traba, y la traba del momento son los problemas ya acumulados en su vida. Por que su mascara esta tan bien forjada que no se permite ser el, a pesar de lo duro que pueda ser; por que el es así, por que el es fuerte, por que el tiene decisión, porque el vencerá al mundo, por que el es Kai, y aunque no tenga una sonrisa sarcástica para el mundo, tiene mucho carácter para enfrentarlo.

Tengo razón al decir que el es muy bueno, y que entre estos dos mundos que relato, hay un pensamiento que los une, el otro para ella el es perfecto, el es su mundo el es su vida; y para el ella es su buen humor.

No puedo entrar en detalles, puesto que es tan difícil ver ambos panoramas, si no puedes estar muy presente en ninguno de los dos. Por que una tercera persona solo pude contar lo que percibe, y no se atreve a decir mas. Y yo me encuentro en ese dilema, aunque si me permiten decirlo, ella mantiene su esperanza en el, mantiene su promesa de ser mejor para el, aunque quizá sea solo un sueño del cual deba despertar; y, para el ella es su razón para continuar, es curioso ver como encuentran ambos la fuerza en el otro, ocultando ciertos temores.

Sin mas percances ya termino de narrar mis deliberadas conclusiones, por que no se pueden analizar dos mentes con una tercera por que yo... Bien he dicho no mas desviaciones. Su vida, bien. Su vida no es nada fácil, continuar con ella menos, pero es el, y tiene que hacerlo; tiene que ignorar los percances, y dejar que el mundo conozca lo que quiera ver de el.

Anhelando encontrar alguien que lo pueda ver a el. Rodeado de amigos, de buenas personas, en un ambiente estresante; entre el trabajo, sus amigos, el colegio, y su vida. Pierde la noción del tiempo, y por lo general, tiende a olvidar un detalle sumamente importante. El, su persona. Un error que el ha cometido, y no le importa, pues para el lo mas importante son aquellas personas que forman parte de su vida, si a aquello también podemos llamar vida.

El se ocupa de ver que todos se encuentren bien. Desde siempre ha buscado como proteger a los demás, y una ansia mas crece en el. El momento en que alguien lo proteja a el, por que lo hiere ser visto como el malo, como si el no tratara de ayudarlos, como si el no se esforzara en escucharlos, como si el no se escapara para verlos, y estar con ellos; como si el no hiciera muchas cosas que van en su contra, para ver que ellos sonrían un poco mas, por que siempre se sacrifica, por que no le interesa, y por que le lastima el que no se den cuenta. Pero recordemos una cosa importante es Kai, aquel chico de apariencia dura, de expresiones difíciles de descifrar, de pocas palabras, y de un aspecto del cual todos se quieren fiar, sin importar que mas hay. Por que ustedes no me pueden negar, que al verlo, no les causa cierto temor. Que su mirada los incomoda, y si ven que esta mal humorado, prefieren dejarlo solo... ven? A eso es a lo que me refiero, pues bien tienes que ver mas aya, por que el no es tan fácil, el no es como cualquier persona...

Su vida, un pasado que prefiere dejar enterrado, que le ha dejado muchas marcas, pero del cual debe de aprender. Porque ha sido lastimado tantas veces, que prefiere fingir. y caer en el juego de farsas que el mundo te ofrece. Porque todos mostramos una cosa, pero somos otra... si el también tiene miedos, el también siente los nervios de enfrentarlos, pero lo hace.

Muchas cosas ha vivido, y con el tiempo que ha pasado, el creo la apariencia que le gusto, para que el mundo viera, y que le permitiera estar solo; y tener a las personas, pues el resto como bien he dicho en infinidad de veces, son solo muñequitas de plástico, el prefiere a la gente de carne y hueso, a aquella que tiene un alma y se detiene a analizar. Por que tiene que disfrazar sus penas, por que es seguro que sufre y no lo dirá a nadie mas.

Bien esta es la segunda parte de mi extraño fict y esta vez si no lovide los espacios u.ú lamento lo de la vez pasada no cai en cuenta estaba am desconectada y este capitulo va pensado en una persona n.n que amo y adoro espero les guste

* * *

Durante años se ha encargado de demostrarse que no necesita de nadie mas, y es lo que procura. Es el mejor estúdiate, el mas respetado, y quizá también... cercioro el mas temido, el mejor promedio... pero no puede decirse lo mismo de su conducta. A menor provocación drásticas acciones. Por que hay una reputación que mantener! Por favor es él, el chico frío e insensible. Tengo que seguir con eso pero lentamente, ese muro que levanto, lo comenzó a confundir; ya no sabia si entraba o salía, cual era el lado correcto.

Cambiamos unas cosas por otras. Ser el mejor por perderte.

Y así, comenzar a perderte mas y mas. Alejarte del mundo, y aislarte; dejar que solo unos cuantos puedan llegar, pero que sean lo mejor. En su mundo distante. Comenzó a sentir el frío; el frío que comienza a congelarlo, que siente lo devora.

Analizar su propia vida no es algo agradable, es mejor dejar pasar las cosas, aunque después vengan peor. Su vida conforme mas pasa el tiempo, mas se va complicando. Nacen esperanzas, mientras otras se mueren; y sentirte desfallecer cuando eso sucede, pero con las otras tener un respiro mas. Un aliento, que permite que continué su camino con la misma faz... de la que todos temen... si todos le temen, y esta harto! el no es malo, no es un mounstro! es frustrante que piensen eso de ti, si no es verdad, si en todo lo que haces te esfuerzas por ser el mejor, y te das cuenta de que no importa que hagas siempre esta mal.

Furia es lo que se puede percibir a simple vista, pero es realmente eso lo que sientes? Esa molestia viene a lo mismo, a lo que siempre sucede, por que ahora hay que aprender a ver mas aya de las cosas, por que le cuesta ver lo bueno entre mares de cosas malas, y te llegas a confundir, de modo que todo resulta difuso, que no sabes si es o no es, si es verdad o mentira si estas bien o mal, si vas contra el mundo o fluyes con el, ir contra o con la corriente, siempre eligiendo lo contrario, lo que es correcto, por que todo cuesta, por que sus decisiones pesan, por que hay mas de lo que se ve, y por que casi nadie ve mas de lo que a simple vista se tiene.

* * *

Dejen reviews por favor y MADRE espero que te este gustando por que este es tu regalo de cumple n.n va adelantado pero aqui esta XD 


End file.
